Near's birthday bash
by CorporatePuppet
Summary: it's Near's birthday and Mello gonna give Near something he doesn't want. and he'll never suspect it!...  R&R :D  Okay this was written when It was late and If you find a lot of like spell in mistakes than soz,my bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have to WARN everyone that this is the result of somebody who has just woken up at around; so if you find like a lot of spelling mistakes and it doesn't make any sense well...it's not my fault :P **

**Chapter 1 **

It was the morning before Near's Birthday. Everybody was happily eating there breakfast...well all except Mello, when a call came in for Near.

(RINGGG-RINGGGG—RINGGG!—telephone)

''Hello?''

Mello glared at Near from across the table watching the child talk on the phone. Mello listened intently as he shoved a spoonful of coco puff into his mouth, chewing rather loudly. Matt who was sitting right next to him, looked up from his PSP, temporarily pausing his game to say.

''Mel, _really_ do you like, have a grudge against the cereal or something?'' Matt received a glare from his friend as he whipped his view back to his game.

The reason that Mello was staring at Near from afar was because that it would be Near's birthday tomorrow, the day that all of stupid Wammys seises to stop what they are doing just to lavish attention on him, in the form of gift, cake and more gifts. Poor Mello was lucky enough to get a 'Happy birthday' from anyone whenever it was his. It made his blood boil seeing that people favoured Near more than him in such an unfair manner.

''Oh-thank you—I appreciate you calling'' Near chirped on the phone as he curled the phone cord.

This year would be the worst; because the kid was turning 13. A big number at Wammys—most of them get adopted at the ages of 4-10, the remaining kids here were considered legends, well in Mello's point of view 'Gods'...So being the eldest, it was only normal for him to want to be dominate over Near.

Well this year; it's going to be different, hell yeah it is!—this year even Near wouldn't expect it...

'' I do wish that you will attend- oh you would! - That's wonderful!'' Near tried to sound excited to the best of his ability. Mello just lounged there loathing Near intensely as he strangled his spoon, hearing the fuss that was splitting out of the phone; he couldn't take it no more.

'' JESUS THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!''

Mello sprung up, giving Matt a shock as his goggles slid from his head over his eyes

''Whoa!''

''I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT NO MORE!''

''huh?-wha-take what''

But before Matt could receive an answer, he saw Mello darting away in one direction as cursing could be heard from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''yes, bye-bye pleasant talking with you''

Near placed the phone down lightly, and then quickly took to his feet not bothering to check his surroundings as usual. He decided to head to the common room; he'd remember before the call that he was working on an unfinished colouring book and decided to venture to complete it. But as he made his way to the common room, the thought of his birthday filled him with containable excitement, briefly casting a though that just maybe Mello would present him with a gift tomorrow, as he fantasised to himself.

Okay, Near wasn't all that oblivious of Mello; other kid's sure, but Mello, no. And despite what he thought; Near never failed to give the blond a present whenever the boys birthday rolled around; even giving him a homemade card, that he would work endless on- if the card didn't come out as Near anticipated it to then he would discard the thing and start over, which he was notorious in wasting lot of paper each year only on the creation of the card, not to mention the stuff Near bought Mello ; he always tied a small chocolate heart to the gift before presentation. As each year Near gave a gift it always wore a hefty price tag to the extent that it reached in the thousands range, all in the hopes of it meaning something to the blond.

And when Near did present his gift to Mello; he would get the same reaction each year. Mello would neglect reading the magnificently crafted card and rip open the gift then scanning over it, analysing it in depth. Near would always find himself holding his breath for some odd reason. But Mello would always; without a word disappear back into his room and occasionally followed by his colourful language.

So just like Mello's unchangeable reaction, Near would wish for the same thing each year-that Mello would be 'nice' to him for once; to view each other equally and not having to constantly compete with the blond _all_ the time.

But it failed to ever come true.

So that previous year Near wished for something different- that didn't involve Mello at all. Something all for himself. Near had kind of lost faith in wishing for something that never came true. So he tried something new. Something different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mello paced around his room; like a madman, taking a bite out of his chocolate now and then. There was a knock on Mello's door, he halted his train of thought and anticipated on who it was.

''Mel- open up! - I gotta talk to ya!''

It was Matt, by the sounds of it. Mello lazed his eyes as a stream line of continues knocks came; Mello sighed and yanked open his door, before Matt bashed a hole through it.

''Mello we need to talk! '' Matt barged in, passing Mello and plonking himself on the edge of Mello's bed, patting the soft mattress next to him. Mello closed the door and casually walked over to the red head, placing himself on the seat next to him.

''what is it Ma-!'' before Mello could finish his sentence Matt interrupted

''Mello! - How could you be so selfish! Well yeah; I know you can be; but really! let me guess you don't know what tomorrow is?''

''huh- what?'' Mello jolted back in his seat; surprised by the sudden interrogation.

''Nope- I knew it! - It's Near's B'day!''

''God damn it Matt, I was trying to forget it! - And now you've got it stuck back in there!'' Mello growled angrily.

''Mello—I am tired of listening to that every year ya know !- so _hell_ don't even start''

Mello rolled his eyes; flailing back on the bed; tucking his arms behind his head. ''yeah- who cares!-Is that what you came over to say?—to rant about Near and his stupid Birthday?''

''Mel- really, you can't even be nice to the kid on his B'day, let alone get a present?'' Matt frowned.

'' presents cost money''

''*sigh* Mel, he's 13; practically a man!'' Matt said looking up distant in thought.

'' Matt- WTF! Why should I care anyway if he is 13 huh?-I hate the bastard!''

''he always get's ya something'' Matt playfully nudged Mello but received silence from the grumpy blond.

''Mello your an asshole ya 'know that''

''...sticks and stones Matt'' Mello groaned and turned on his side.

''Mel ya need to stop being like this, all this loathing isn't good, ya know''

''Matt- would you just leave it; I get enough shit from others about this...''

'' I'm just saying that getting the kid something would be nice- even fried chicken would do ''

Mello shot an askewed look over his shoulder with one brow arched

'' Hey everybody loves fried chicken'' Matt giggled as a smile tugged on his top lip. Mello rolled his eyes turning his head back around.

''even if I do get him something, it wouldn't matter.'' Mello grumbled into the pillow.

''aw, and what makes you say that?'' Matt joined his friend on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

'' I don't have the money to get him a present, when I know its shit.''

''not making sense?''

''I mean; why should I bother in getting him something when he's gonna get something much better?''

''ummh...still not making sense—give me an example''

'' okay, it's like when I was in year 2, I asked for a puppy and instead I got you.''

''what cha mean by dat!'' Matt growled, Mello said it like it was a bad thing

''I mean that Near gets whatever he asks for; he asks for a Lego set he gets Lego land! - see what I mean'''

''s'yeah- but that doesn't mean shit not to get him something'' Matt rolled his eye's

'' I knew you wouldn't understand'' Mello groaned

'' okay how I see it, whatever you give him; it being shit or not shit- he'll still appreciate it, because it's from you and that's all that matters'' the red heads said with a grin stretched across his face.

''GOD, you say it like I'm in love with him or something'' Mello frowned deeply as he poked his tongue out.

''yo you never know... one day you hate someone's guts the next thing **BANG**! You're screwing them in the shower mercilessly ''

''**MATT SHUT Up...**just shut up right now you're making sick'' Mello clutched at his gut as his other hand was placed over him mouth; he looked like he was going to hurl.

''just saying...'' Matt innocently shrugged

Mello rolled on to his back and joined Matt in staring at the cream coloured ceiling as well, still a little queasy but alright.

''well; then how bout getting him something he doesn't want- or need''

''...''

''Mel?''

''are you still there?'' Matt waved his hand in front of Mello as he stared continuously, failing to blink or respond.

''Matt- what did you just say?''

''ummh... fried chicken?''

''no before that!''

''arrh?...something...he doesn't wan-!''

''Yes that's it!'' Mello hoisted himself up off the bed and to his feet.

''Mello, I've told you time and time again - I do not read minds so l have no idea what you're crazy blond ass is going on abou—''

''no, Matt that's it! - I'll give him something he doesn't want!''

''I repeat again - I can't read min—''

''Matt your a fucking genius!''

And with that Mello bolted for the door, slamming it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the birthday boy awoke by a furious hammering on his door; the poor boy got such a shock that he had rolled off his warm sheeted bed and onto the hard wooden floor, yelping a tad as he hit the ground. Near took to his feet, but didn't move, out of fear. The boy huddled his hands together as he asked who it was, afraid it was a beast outside that came to get him. The boy had just read a horror book before going to bed the previous night and I guess he was still a little jumpy.

''it's ya mom- now fucking open the door!''

Mello's voice roared as he rammed his knuckle against the slab of wood that separated them, Near immediately regained motion as he scuttled over, clasping the shinny door knob, he was about to turn it when he stopped himself.

''wait- how do I know that you are the real Mello and not a beast come to get me!''

'' huh?—beast?—what the fuck Near! - are you high or something? - of course it's me; you idiot!''

''Good try beast; but you'll have to try harder if you wan—''

'' NEAR YOU BIG HEADED ALBINO TWIT; OPEN THIS MOTHER FUCKIN DOOR OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BASH-?''

Mello started to kick rapidity at the bottom of Near's door, until without notice it opened, Mello almost kicked Near in the shin

''oh...it is you Mello...I'm sorry I thought you were—''

'' yeah-yeah I know what you thought I was!—HERE!''

Mello growled as he shoved a scrunched up piece of paper into Near's chest, before walking off back into the dark, murmuring something unknown to Near's ears. He looked down at the crumpled up paper, returning inside and climbing into his warm bed. Whilst he pulled the cover's up over his lap ,he unscrunched the paper, sighing as he saw chocolate thumb marks decorating the paper but quickly over looking this he noticed it only had one thing inscribed on it.

''surprise''

Near blinked at it, as it made no sense to him at all. _Why did_ _Mello go to the trouble in giving me this?_ He thought, placing the paper onto his night stand next to his Jaxs and looses forgotten domino pieces. He lay down, squirming around to get comfortable. He glanced over to his little 'One Piece' reindeer alarm clock he had received from Matt for his birthday many years ago; the alarm blinked 5:36 am.

Near rubbed his eyes; letting a yawn escape from him, he decided to later in the day to ask Mello what he meant by giving him that paper that only had 'surprise' on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BEEP-BEEP!**

Near tossed in his the sheets; pulling his hand out for a mere second to switch off his alarm, groaning as the cold morning air connected with his skin. His eyes fluttered open; squinting at the small visible rays that snuck over his curtains to fill his room with a dim light. The boy groaned as he watched the digits turn over to 7:52, sitting up in his bed and just sitting there for a few minutes to let the blood circulate his body properly to wake him up. He then swung his legs around and stuffed his feet into a pair of rabbit slippers, dawdled to the huge wardrobe, taking out a clean set of whites. He buttoned the last of his shirt up, looking once again at his alarm, re-seeing the paper that was received that morning.

''surprise huh?''

Near mumbled to himself speculating still in what Mello was on about, a brief thought that maybe the blond was going to give him a present this year but was quickly discarded as Near didn't put much faith in it, scolding himself a little for getting excited for a second over the thought. He shuffled over to the door.

Opening it, but to his surprise found a sticky note flapping aimlessly on his door, which also had just a single set word displayed on it.

''Watch out?'' Near yanked the note off and stared at it, ''is this your way of a joke, Mello?'' he hushed concentrating hard on the note

''Hey Near.'' Someone cooed. Near shot his eyes up, crushing the note immediately in his palm

'' Hello Linda''

'' oh yeah...someone's looking for you in the common room; sorry can't stop now gotta be somewhere.'' she said as she passed by with a pile of books in her arms, Near found it a little odd that she hadn't given him a present or wished him a happy birthday as she would normally be the first one to do so.

Near soon dismissed this and slipped away to the common room undetected by others, he had the sticky note shoved into his pocket. Feeling it scratch at his skin through his fabric.

''surprise and look out...hmmmm?'' Near asked himself as he tried to work out what they meant.

_They must be tied in some way_. _But what_! The boy thought shuffling alone in his slippers. It was his birthday, so no one questioned them, not even Roger, who also discounted wishing the child a happy birthday.

Near scuffled in, giving a light sigh as soon as he saw the toy box. There was hardly anyone present in the room as it lay quiet. Let alone, anyone looking for him. He rushed over to the box; having in mind that puzzle he hadn't quiet been able to get time to finish. He neared the rectangular object, but noticed when he got close, he could see something spread out on the floor. Near walked around and saw that the puzzle piece that he mentioned was sprawled out on the carpet. Near was a little irritated that his puzzle pieces were in disarray and that somebody did it on purpose. He bent down to inspect the mess, spotting another note. And like the others, it also bore one word.

''BANG''

Near lazed his eyes at the scribble, looking up and around, his eyes caught a chocolaty wrapper lying close by, which could only lead to one person.

''Mello''

_He's probably in his rooms_, Near thought just as he pushed himself up from of the carpet of the common room. Rather go to the source then play these pointless charades.

'' **surprise**-**look out-**-**bang**?''

All this walking had kinda worn him out a little; he wasn't use to all this moving around. Near grumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs to the third floor, there would be Mello's room. When the boy did eventually get there, his chest pounded. Taking sharp breaths in and out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as he caught his breath, he eyed Mello's door, reaching out to knock on it but...

''huh?''

He found it was unlocked.

He lightly touched the door as it projected open, showing Mello's room to him for the first time in his life. The pale face boy peeked in, contemplating if he should enter or not. He gingerly placed one slipper past the door frame and into the room.

''mmm...no effect'' he said to himself as he half expect there to be a trap laid out for trespassers. He tried another foot but got the same result. Viewing that he wasn't in any harm, he gingerly ventured deeper into the room.

''Mello...are you here?'' he asked looking around, spotting the contrast from Mello's room from his. There was empty spray cans rolling around on the floor, an untidy bed and hair straighterners that cooshed steam. He just shook his head at the whole thing, _oh dear..._

Near tip-toed over the objects that were lying carelessly on the ground, not wanting to break anything. Near, isn't the kind of person to go digging around in others personals, let alone entering anyone's' room without permission and being a rather introvert person...

''I contemplate on the use of all these chemicals...'' Near deliberated as he glanced over the hair products on Mello's wardrobe.

''huh—coco dream puff shine? Chocolate spray? Stiff hair wax? What is all this?'' he hadn't even heard of any of these products before. Personally having a giggle at the odd names they wore and that most of the products started off or finished with chocolate in it.

Near left the clutter-field zone and continued to move around the room.

There was a small temptation in having a peek in Mello's draws that he couldn't fight. There was a suspicion hovering around Wammys that Mello stored endless amounts of chocolate bars in them but that was just a rumour.

Near twiddled his fingers as he stared at the first draw.

''should I...'' he asked himself, '' **NO**! , that's invading his privacy! But then again...one little peak...won't hurt.''

Near reached out and pulled the draw open, but luckily enough for him the first one contained all of Mello's clean silk black boxers, Near blushed wildly, he didn't mean to hit the jackpot. He glared at the silk for awhile, before looking around to see if anyone was there.

He gingerly placed one hand in; feeling the soft silk rub gently against his flaccid hand gave him a fuzzy feeling, his hand just lolled there for a bit, soaking up the sublime indulgence. He pulled out, but just had too...his fingers just couldn't help themselves, _heh heh..._

Near took the first pair of boxers he felt, holding them at the elastic, Near looked over his shoulder for a split second and then returning his gaze back onto the boxers. He pulled them close to his face, stroking it against his cheek. Near sighed as the soft silk connected with his skin, inhaling the sweet scent of coco butter.

_Huh?_ ,Near completely halted his movements, pulling the silk away from his redden cheek. He had felt something hard scratch across his skin. He reached around, feeling in the pocket of the boxer, unreeling his hand back out to see another paper was hidden inside. He unfolded it curiously

''_Tisk-tisk-tisk Near...how did I just __know__ that you'd head straight for my boxer draw?...naughty._'' Near went completely pink upon reading this, much more redder then before, feeling completely bamboozled; '' _never mind— if you'd closed the door; you'd just locked your dumb assed self in''_

''what!''

''_that's_ _why it was left open for a reason you idiot—it'll re-open its self at 7:00 p.m. (it can't be opened from either side so don't bother tying)_''

''MELLO!''

''_in the meantime you can do whatever in my room; except clean it- I like it the way it is! Feel free to take a nap or read, I don't give a shit_.—_OH yeah; l've got another word for ya 'curious' (think ya know what that one meant...) ''_

Near huffed and pouted through his cheeks, he turned on his heel, glazing his eyes once again over the paper. He twitched his finger. Concentrating on the word ''nap'', he wasn't having a very good day. He gets woken up at an ungodly hour and forced to play this stupid game with Mello, and just then; getting himself locked in Mello's room.

He arched an eyebrow in the direction of the bed. He found himself tottering toward it, unknowingly. Glancing down over the disordered sheets.

''Take a nap...in this''

And with that, he sighed, picking up the blanket between his thumb and index finger.

''I guess I have no choice''

There was no knowing the time; as there were no clocks or alarms showing anywhere in the room. Near rubbed his eye as a yawn came from him. The boy hesitated in slipping underneath the covers. Surprisingly it was extremely comfortable. Near snuggled his face into the pillow, which lingered of chocolate. It didn't take long for the child to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: this was cleverly planned out since Mello intentionally woke Near up so early so that he'd be still sleepy da next day, ya 'know da felling when you wake up during the night and go back to sleep, ya seem to be still sleepy the next day...yeh. Mello planned that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Some hours later-

**KA-BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**

The door flung opened with a bang, the knob on the other side hit the wall and left a dent.

Near gasped, sitting straight up in bed with wide eyes and attempting to catch his breath, though it kept getting away from him. He saw a yellow blur as everything suddenly turned black.

'' huh-Mello?''

''Sshhh!'' the mysterious being hushed. Near felt a tight grip around his wrist as he was pulled harshly and in a hurry out of the bed. He was being violently pulled, he heard murmurs coming from the mysterious kidnapper; complaining that he walked too slowly, yanking a few times to hurry up. Near was afraid that he was going to trip over as he couldn't walk fast and that he was completely blindfolded.

''M...Mello?'' the boy tried again, but received no answer. By the time they'd stoped Near looked like he was ready to drop. He no longer could feel his wrist as his circulation had been cut off for too long, making the boy feel dizzy and light headed. The grip around his numb wrist lifted as it flopped back against him. There was silence.

Near reached up to his head, feeling around to the back. He carefully untied to knot removing the cloth from his eyes.

"**SSSUUURRRPPPRRRIIISSSEEE!''**

The light switched on, to illuminate the surroundings, Near squinted as the light penetrated his eyes, but quickly adjusted, his eyes grew wide as the whole common room was decorated in colourful streamers and balloons; With a big sign hanging from the ceiling '**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR'**.

It looked like the whole of Wammys were there, including L, they were all smiling at him, and there was a big pile of multicoloured gifts just to the right of the endless tables of food. A smile played across his face as many came up to wish him a ''Happy birthday''

''Happy Birthday Near.'' a girl presented Near with a box shaped gift that had a neat bow on it; he just peered at it, mindlessly.

''thank you.''

Until Matt pushed her outta the way

''YO GET OUT OF MEH WAY NUMBER 1 FRIEND COMING THROUGH!''

Matt shoved his gift into his hands knocking the girl's gift out.

''Matt...why it's wrapped in newspaper?'' Near pondered as he gazed at the small gift. Matt beamed like a puppy. if you looked at him form an angle and squinted; you'd probably see faint puppy ears on him.

''Just open it!''

Ignoring the wrapping he ripped into it reviling a small wooden slid-lid box. Near raised an eye brow, sliding the lid open, half scare and half curious in what was hidden inside.

''ta-da!'' Matt cheered.

''Oh my word...''

Near had received a little finger puppet that had a terrible likeness to himself.

''See! It looks just like ya''

''Matt I don't know what to say''

''no probs'' he smiled as he scratched behind his head. Near darling the toy as he placed it into his shirt pocket, you could just barely see the tuff of its head poking out. Roger also presented the boy with a card that had the quantity of $100 bill jammed inside it, Near worked up a smile.

L also made his appearance to the boy, handing him a box and a swirl pop as big as his head, in the box was an electric men's shaver, Near arched his brow. L patted the boy and simply said '' you'll understand when your older'' leaving a puzzled look on Near's face; but all in all said thank you.

Near stayed by Matt as he provided protection from unwanted attention from girls trying to give the boy a hug and guys' seeking to give out birthday punches, and Matt was successful in fighting off them all. They'd wondered over to one of the tables that had food displayed, Near didn't feel like anything, but that was a different story with Matt, grabbing whatever he could with his hands and shoving it down. Near was a little worried that the red head was going to choke; where Near had no desire in giving Matt the Heimlich manoeuvre any time soon. Near's mind began to wonder as he gazed around at the party atmosphere

''Umm...Matt?''

''s'yeah?'' Matt answered with a shred of salami hanging from his mouth

''Umm this is a silly question but...Who exactly planned this?''

''Mello!''

''huh Mello?'' his eyes widened

''ch'yeah Mello planned it t'all''

This was for the first time a look of surprise on his face as he glanced around the room.

''Yeah- he was like planning it since one o'clock this morning'' spoke Matt with a smile stretch across his face.

Near spotted the blond leaning up against a pylon with his arms crossed. He seemed to stay quiet and shy away from the atmosphere. Near couldn't help but show a blush as a thoughtful look crept up.

''Shame that Mel doesn't really like big do's like this-huh?''

Near had kinda just temporarily blocked Matt out after the 'ch'yeah Mello planned it t'all' part.

He found his feet stepping over in the direction of Mello unknowingly; Matt just tilted his head to one side, quickly turning back to scoffing his face with a krispy kream doughnut.

As Near tediously closed in on Mello. Till someone called out, distracting Near's.

**''OKAY TIME FOR CAKE!''**

L hungrily eyed the cake as it was being brought out

The cake was large and had 'Happy Birthday Near' on it with a big '13' candle that sat on top. he took back his focused and turned his head back around, but Mello had disappeared from the spot. He sighed deeply.

''HEY-get over here NEAR!-'' a call came from the slowly forming crowd. he pulled back.

''ALRIGHT ALL TOGETHER NOW... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO-''

as the crowd sung, a part of Near didn't feel comfortable, like something was missing in it all.

''NOW MAKE A WISH NEAR!''

He glanced up, eyeing the candle. He closed his eyes tight; Taking a big breath in and...

''YYYAAAYYY!'' the crowd cheered


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The party had flowed along smoothly; Near got to open his ever growing pile of presents. He got mostly soft toy bears and some robots also getting the occasional Lego sets here and there, but Near couldn't be more pleased. Matt couldn't help himself in yelling out that his present was the best, slurring his words as he shoved another frayed crispy chilly chicken wing in; but when Near opened up a Nintendo Wii or something that related the content of video games; Matt hushed as he tried to sweet talk the boy in allowing him to borrow it. It reached a point where Roger had to drag him out.

Near glanced over to L, who was highly intrigued in his slice of cake placing an obscene spoonful into him mouth. _Can't believe that Mello even got L to show up__, _he thought as he twirled a strand intuitively.

Near was the last to leave the common room, leaving the mess to Frank (the janitor) Frank didn't quiet mind as he was secretly seen acting like a ninja...but we'll leave that for another time.

Near pushed open the door to his room, pulling a little red wagon that had 3 other wagons joined up all loaded with the toys he'd received from all. He wondered in, drained from what had taken place that day, flopping straight onto his bed, he couldn't be bothered in sorting his new toys out and just snuggled his head into his sheets groaning aloud, he reached his hands underneath his fluffy pillow, lifting up slightly at the feel of something hard and cube like. Near pulled his hand out from under his pillow. It was a Rubik cube.

He looked at it blandly as there was **another** sticky note attached to it.

''_Near! Get your lazy pasty ass down to the library, I've got something for ya... and if I don't see you down here in 15 minutes; you better start digging yourself a grave...( P.S. there was no self mechanism lock on my door, stupid)''_

Near just discarded the cube on the floor, sighing into the pillow, he was far too tired to obey Mello's whim. Lying there for a little while. He groaned and pushed himself up from his bed; but finding himself collapsing back onto it.

''grrr...''


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**-****10 minutes later-**

Near did eventually motivate himself to totter down to the library, rubbing his eyes and yawning a lot as he neared the glass doors. Don't get me wrong, Near was thankful and all that Mello had gone to the trouble but really it was like ten o'clock at night for crying out loud.

Near tip-toes into the silent library as the shelves of books caved over him. He frantically scanned the area. Mello was leaning against one of the library tables as his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, a tiny smile erupted across Near's face.

"Jesus Christ!" Mello growled as he pursed his lips to one side, folding his arms ''really, does it's take you that fucking long to get here!''

Near peered down at his feet, taking the abuse like a punished puppy.

"Hey, I was just kidding" Mello groaned but there was a smile in his voice. ''oh yeah One, two, three… Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Near, happy birthday to you!-okay there I did it" even Mello sang, blushing away from the boy sheepishly.

Near blinked owlishly at the odd act, as a pink heat spread on his cheeks too. ''I'm not sure what that was but please don't do it again.''

''Well it is your B'day isn't it'' Mello grumbled as he turned around to fetch for something.

''I suppose but you never...''

''Aw where the fuck did I put it.''

''And all those creepy notes today...and the lock lie''

''and you looking through my boxers draw-Here it is!''

Near blushed as a frown grew. Mello turned back around; clutching what seemed like a pure white rabbit, which had a black bow around its neck that read 'to Near, from Mello'

Near's eyes lit as his hand automatically rose up, followed by a ''oow'' sound.

''I noticed how much you seemed to like stuffed animals and the colour...white''

''Thank you Mello—that's so nice of you '' there was no lie that Near pored a little more emotion into receiving the rabbit, then usually gift thankings, it was like the best feeling a small child could feel; but 3x better!

''ch'yeah ya welcome- but don't expect this every year.'' He blushed throwing his head to one side. Near smiled anyway and went to hug his new rabbit. However he pulled it away from his face.

''Mello.''

''uh-huh?''

Mello slanted his eyes over to him; there was a deep frown on his face, as he listened carefully.

''this is strange...I got what I wanted, I actually got it.''

''Huh? - what the rabbit?'' he raised an eye brow at the boy

''No.'' He blandly said

Mello twitched his left eye at the selfish remark that came from his mouth

''wha- you don't want the fucking rabbit?'' Mello barked holding out his hand.

''oh yes- I love my rabbit but...''

Near took a step forward towards Mello, and lightly pushed the frozen teen down so that he sat on the edge of the table.

'' I got what I wanted'' he repeated, taking the bow and tag off of his rabbit and tying it loosely around Mello's neck. Near lent his head up close to Mello's, but when his lips met nothing but air, he opened his eyes quickly, Mello lent back with a traumatized expression upon his face.

''NEAR WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING?'' Mello squeaked; as he stared at Near with widen eyes. Near immediately flailed back, hiding his blushing face from Mello.

''oh- I'm s...sorry Mello...I just w...wanted what I wished for I didn't mean to'' the boy apologised practically strangling the poor rabbits neck, Mello just stared at him owlishly

''w flaccid ished for?'' Mello asked as he wrinkled his nose, Near inhaled sharply and tensed his muscles as he responded in a fast nod.

''wait. hold up! Let's get this straight, you wanted to...**me**'' Mello said pointing to himself as Near nodded shyly; felling humiliated beyond repair. He felt like running away.

''in a way...yes''

There was a bitter silence between them. The second hand on the great grandfather clock seemed to tick loud,

''sigh*...fine- but make it quick''

Near shot his gaze up, his eyes wider than normal, as his jaw slightly hung.

Near blinked wildly as Mello's hand found its self on his shoulder and to have the other reached up and tangled in Near's silky hair, pulling the two closer until they collided in a kiss. Near absolutely practically melted as his eye lids flutter down, but flinched when he felt Mello's tongue gliding freely at the back of his mouth, which earned a moan from the boy. Mello slowed a little, withdrawing his tongue, panting heavily as he eyed Near; whose breath was as shallow as Mello's. Near just flustered away into his rabbit holding the toy to his face.

''Near...'' Mello rasped, the boy shifted his gaze up, not letting the rabbit move from its snugly position on his face.

''you tell anyone-I'll fucking murder you.'' The blond pushed himself up off the table, and made a bee line for the door; note that he still had the bow tied around his neck. Near took his rabbit away from his face, and smiled at it, before taking it back into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Short epilogue: **

The next day, Mello didn't sleep well after what had happened late that night. He was uneasy, concerned that Near might've told someone about their homoerotic kiss, just to be sure he slid down to the playroom; as the common room was still to be cleaned by the ninja janitor Frank.

And there, was Near. Playing with the new toy's he had got just yesterday. Mello gulped as he neared the child. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed the boy was clasping the white rabbit in one arm as he held it close to him like he was protecting it from unknowable harm. Mello glared at the boy, _I knew getting him that stupid rabbit was a bad idea_, he thought sneering.

''HEY, STUPID!''

''Good morning, Mello '' the boy answered him in the normal monotone voice he usually wore, secretly it was music to Mello's ears, it was a change from yesterdays tune. Mello puffed up his voice to make it more threatening.

''I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!''

Near was silent, looking like he was thinking. However, that was quickly solved. The boy just waved one hand daintily in the air, directing Mello to take a seat next to him.

Mello grinded his teeth down, as he had no choice but to obey the request. Near offered Mello a toy car to play with, which he opted not to take. Near curled a strand.

''so...what do you want to talk about?''

''umm... about last night''

''yes. What _about_ last night?''

Mello twitched slightly. Near didn't seem affected in what he said acting cool and collective.

''ummh... ha...have you told anyone?''

There was silence, as sweat started to show on Mello's forehead, the silence was gut wrenching as it seemed to hack into him and to see Near there, tediously curling as his other arm was firmly around the rabbit was...scary.

''oh sorry I can't recall'' Near pulled at a strand, gliding his finger down and tapped lightly against his cheek.

''perhaps if you could refresh my memory maybe...''

Mello groaned, quickly looking around, nobody seemed to be looking, it looked like you had to give a little to get a little with Near. Mello leaned in, to place a quick peck on Near's cheek but Near mischievously turned his head so that Mello got his lips instead of his cheek. He reeled back, narrowing his eyes at Near, the boy turned back to his toys.

''I'm afraid...no- I haven't''

Mello let out content sigh

''but that can easily be corrected''

''you wouldn't dare..''

'' how about this-I'll keep quiet if you give me what I want'' Near suggested

''what your blackmailing me?''

''blackmailing is such an ugly word. I see it as an agreement''

''there's no way in **HELL** am I-?''

''OH LINDA! MELLO AND I HAVE SOMETHING WE'D LIKE TO -!''

Before Near could finish, Mello had grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand preventing him from saying anything further.

''shhh! Don't tell Linda she's the biggest blabber mouth in the whole school!''

'' exactly'' Near muffled from behind Mello's hand.

''okay, okay deal.'' Mello removed his hands from Near's mouth, Near blinked at Mello and then at his hand that was held out.

''deal'' Near placed his hand into Mello's and shook.

''starting right now.''

''huh?-wait!''

And without any notice, Near forced his lips upon Mello's once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Near took Mello roughly and boldly into another kiss as he tried to force his way inside, tangling his fingers in Mello's long golden strands but it ended as quickly as it had started.

Mello violently pushed himself apart from Near. His face red with fury as Near revealed a light blush across his cheeks.

''You idiot!- what if someone was looking?'' Mello quietly panted as he frantically glanced around.

Near leaned back and innocently tilled his head to one side. ''we made a deal''

Mello frowned bitterly knowing that Near was right. He did make a deal. A very stupid deal.

''yeah...but that doesn't mean that...''

''And the deal says that you got to obey Me. or else.'' Near almost sounded smug about the whole thing, like he got some type of obscure pleasure in seeing Mello in this worrisome state.

'' doesn't mean that you own me...'' a pout worked its way over Mello's flustered face. There was nothing Mello could do. Near had won again. Or did he?

''Mello...'' Near quietly sighed

''it's not fair'' Mello growled from his flustered position on the floor. Near slanted his eye's over to the blond.

''how so...you do as I want you to and I won't say a thing, how is that not fair?''

''it just isn't!'' The blond huffed as the fists automatically balled, ready to punch at any given second, but was having a little trouble in shaking off that fluster look on his face to worry about violence.

Near slanted his eyes at Mello, he could see that Mello was being his difficult self again, but Near hadn't quite grasped why Mello hadn't stormed off like he normally would.

''sigh*... fine what do you propose we do''

Mello couldn't help but cringe at the word 'we' in Near sentence; it appeared untasteful in Mello's mouth to utter the word in such a text.

'' to pretend that this **whole** thing didn't happen'' Mello groaned

''No... Absolutely not''

''come on...you can't say that you actually enjoy doing this''

Near was silent as his gaze drifted over to his rabbit that was lying next to him. He took the animal in his arms and started to stroke the bunny's ears silently. Mello owlishly stared at the childish act as hatred grew inside of him for that rabbit.

''how bout I'll only acquire your assistance on...special occasions''

Mello scrunched his nose up, further imposing his lack of understanding.

''like Christmas and Easter as examples''

'' Fuck no!''

''take it or leave it''

Near knew that he had Mello on a leash. Having the blond obeying Near's orders brought a small smirk to the child's mouth. There was a long silence until an answer was derived from Mello.

''fine'' He silently spat

Mello quickly took to his feet, hastily taking leave; he wanted to get as far away from Near as possible. Near was left alone on the carpet with his beloved toy rabbit in his arms.

_Taking advantage of Mello is ...kind of fun_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Near picked him and his rabbit off the floor, dusting the entrails of dust off. Matt happen to be passing by from his the library when he saw Near. Matt was still a little bit tried from yesterday so he wasn't as 'quick' as normal.

''Yo Near, have you seen MellOOOWH BUNNY!'' Matt's eyes grew big as he took a swipe at the rabbit Near had hooked around his one arm.

''No. Mine '' Near quickly repelled Matts attempt

''awr, come on Near just one look—'' Matt went for the rabbit again but failed once more.

''Matt would you be so kind in stopping that...it's kind of annoying''

'' awr. Near why won't you let me have a look'' Matt frowned

''because it's mine. not yours''

'' s'yeah but—WAIT!- is that the same rabbit Mel?...yeah it is!'' Matt stopped and started to frantically point. The red head looked at Near with a big smile across plastered over his face.

''...'' Near's cheeks unknowably turned a light shade of pink

''IT IS!'' Matt bellowed triumphantly. Near immediately shied away into the rabbit.

''awr...why ain't dat just the cutest thing!''Matt said in a voice you'd talk to a baby in. Matt received a cold shoulder from Near as he clinged onto his small toy refusing to look up at Matt.

'' ya 'know l'm so proud of Mel for doing somethin' nice for someone other than himself'' Matt gently patted Near's bowed head.

'' it's good to know that all those years of telling him he should stop being such a self centred dickhead finally paid off''

''Maybe you should-!''

''but the problem is I can't find him so I can't really tell him that.'' Matt interrupted Near in his sentence

''Matt, how about you-!''

''he's probably playing soccer or stuffing his face with chocolate or...''

''I think he went to class '' Near huffily said

''pfht, Near you know and I know that Mello doesn't bother going to classes in the morning, unless it art...and it's Wednesday today...''

'' it's Thursday'

''Near, please don't interrupt me when I'm talking and furthermore- WHAT?..it's Thursday''

Near nodded his head as he still had the rabbit shielding his face.

''awr...man than that mean's I have stupid Maths first...'' Matt groaned.

''hey Near, you have Maths too right.''

''yeah'' Near perked up slightly at Matt.

''then we can walk to class together''

''I guess.''

''and on the way you can tell me all the juicy goss that happened last night between you and Mel wink-wink nudge-nudge'' teased Matt as he playfully nudged an already cherry redden Near.

''yo, you look like a tomato so it **must** be good ...'' the red head grinned.

**A/N : Yo PEOPLE!**

**If you like it- be a good sport and review! If you do review then l'll like be your best friend for eva :]**


End file.
